Shopping
by letgo
Summary: Tohru’s cousin runs into her at the store a few months after Tohru lives with the Sohma’s full time.


Shopping

Summary: Tohru's cousin runs into her at the store a few months after Tohru lives with the Sohma's full time.

* * *

Fic:

"Hey, Hikari-chan, will you go to the store for me?" My mother, Honda Umeko, asked, popping her head out of the kitchen. My younger brothers, were playing with their lego's while Shi was busy in his room, killing his eyes. With a sigh, I told her I would. I put on my jacket. It was warm out, but not warm enough to go without. I really hate being the only teen girl in the house. It makes me wish that Tohru, my cousin, on both sides, since my mother was her sister and our fathers' were also brothers, was still around.

She seemed to get a kick out of this junk, at least, from what she told me in our little five minute conversations that we had when she lived here for like a day. I mean, who would want to live with a bunch of guys and be their maid? Well, she did.

"Honda-san, should we get leeks?" A nice voice asked from the aisle over. I looked around, wondering who had called my name, and why they were talking to me. "No way, I hate leeks!" A male voice answered. An apologetic female voice told the other two, "Well, we could get leeks and then something else that you like Kyo-kun."

"No, he can deal with having leeks," the first replied. Just then, two guys, one a short little blond kid, the other a guy with dyed black and white hair who looked like he should be at a rave walked past. I wondered what was up but shrugged and went to the next aisle. I needed to pick up some miso.

And, I gasped. It was my cousin, Tohru. "Tohru?" I asked, just to be sure. The girl looked up and smiled, asking me, "Yes, that's my name. Do I know you?"

"Oh Kyo!" A female voice yelled from behind me. I noticed the orange haired male go pale and stand behind my cousin. I turned and saw a girl a few years older than myself rush in this direction. "Hey Kagura!" The young blond haired kid that I saw a few minutes ago told the new female.

She stopped and smiled, then turned her attention back to the orange haired male. "Why did you leave without telling me?" She asked, holding him by his shirt collar. She had a scary look in her eyes and I stepped back. Unfortunately, I tripped over something and slammed into the ground. I sat up, shaking my head and noticed the raver from earlier sitting on the floor, not paying attention to the others.

"So, you know Tohru?" He asked. I nodded, tongue-tied. He was just too handsome and I could feel myself getting a crush easily on him. "Here," Tohru's voice said. I looked and saw her hand extended for me to take. I took it and was soon standing up.

"Haru, why are you and Momiji here?" She turned, asking the guy on the ground. He stood up and looked right past her at the orange headed guy and the girl Kagura. "Sensei had us come here to tell you that Kisa, Hiro-"

"Ayame, and Ha'ri, are coming to dinner tonight," finished the blond kid. I watched the scene for a few more minutes, completely ignored. It was obvious by the way she interacted with these guys and the crazy chick that she was happy and that these people were her family. Sure, we were related by blood, but she knew these people better then she and I knew each other.

I walked away, silently, letting Tohru stay with her real family. I picked up something else for dinner and paid for it, walking home. "I'm home!" I called when I walked into the doorway. My grandfather came out and told me that my mother was in the kitchen.

"You took awhile," she said to no one. I sighed and replied, "I ran into Tohru." My mother stiffened and asked how she was.

"You know, she's doing pretty good. I mean, she's got a ton of people who care for her, and she seems to be really happy," I told my mother. "I think, that leaving here was the best thing she did."

* * *

A/N: Okay, It's not that long. And, Tohru's family, at least as far as I have read, has never been close to her. Also, there is very little information, so anything having to do with them is pretty much fictional. But, I do have to say, she has at least three cousins in her dad's family. Note, her aunt says: My oldest son. So, we know that there's more than one boy cousin, and add in the female cousin, you get at least three. Okay, stop the random babbling. I do not own anything in this fic. 


End file.
